Mello's Regret
by HanChan1316
Summary: After Mello broke up with Han, everything changed. Mello was the love of her life, but she and Beyond Birthday have a band. She doesn't particularly like BB, but she puts up with him to make Mello, who is now dating Tay, jealous. But does Mello still have any feelings in his heart for Han? Kind of a drabble. Mello x OC.


I write sins, not tragedies… my love.

I laid there motionless on the leather couch, thinking about the things I had done. The crimes I had committed. How I had hurt people, how I hurt _her._ I couldn't make it up to her, no matter what I did. I made all those empty promises. I led her on mercilessly, not even caring about how she felt. I couldn't fall asleep. Not even Matt would talk to me. He just sat on the couch all day playing that stupid game of his. I am hopeless. I peered over at the gun sitting on the coffee table. I slowly picked it up, intending on doing the unthinkable. I switched off the safety. I held it up to the ceiling first, silently saying my regrets inside of my head. Then I pointed it at my head, looking straight into the thing. I closed my eyes. I clicked it back, with no fear at all. Then…

"Mello!" Matt jumped on top of me, which caused me to shoot a bullet right through the wall. "That's gonna be a hard fix."

"Mello, what the heck were you going to do?"

"I was going to make it easier for all the people out there that I care about, including you." Matt took his goggles off, revealing the look of fear in his eyes. "No… no Mello. Friends forever, right?" I dropped the gun on the floor. "I would never want you dead. You're the best friend I've ever had."

"I see you're finally talking to me since _that thing_ happened."

"Well, what you did was horrible, Mello. I couldn't blame the poor girl for jackin around." I kicked him in the stomach. He sat on the floor and mumbled to himself. "You just threw away your happiness, Mello." I flipped him off with both hands. "Do you think I don't know that?! Idiot." Matt just doesn't understand. He lit a cigarette and went back into the living room. "Oh yeah…" He came back in, holding something behind his back. "She wont give up on you." He handed me 5 chocolate bars tied together with a black ribbon. "These are for you. I didn't buy them." I snatched the gift out of his hands with disgust. I truly write sins, don't I?

Han's POV

I wouldn't cry, because my tears had already run out. I jumped on my motorcycle and took a free ride to let off steam. He made a mistake by leaving his heart on my sleeve. I drove the speed limit, and when I got to the isolated streets, beyond the speed limit. I got the chocolate for him as a final goodbye. Besides, he would always be more obsessed with chocolate more than anything else. Matt had tried calling me a few times, but I tuned out my cellphone with the radio in my helmet. I was racing the night, trying to find something to live for. Oh wait, I lived for my freedom. My freedom from the horrible man who stole my heart. But I'm confused on the fact, is it a good thing, or a bad thing? The tragedy he had written for me only made me toughen up. It didn't make me weaker. That's the thing about having a hard childhood, whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Or should I be asking myself if I still love Mello? Maybe in my mind, I hate him, but do I still have feelings for him deep down in my heart? If I do, I'm going to rip them out with all my might. No matter how much it hurts.

Mello's POV: One Night Stand, Two Months Later

I walked into the club slowly, trying to build up my confidence. "It's going to be ok, Mello. I have a new girlfriend, Matt's not mad at me, I have everything." Tay was sitting in my favorite spot. I walked over and put my arm around her. But it just isn't the same with Tay. I didn't feel the fireworks. There's not enough turn-on. Tay put her head over mine, cupping my chin and pouting her lips in a seductive way. "Tonight is Romance Party, Mello." She licked her lips. I smirked at her. Although if it was Han, I probably would have enjoyed it more. I shook off the thought of it and tried to enjoy my time though. I tried to be my old self, get back my old swagger with my new girlfriend. I put my hands around her hips and held her closer to me. I reached up and frenched her. She ran her painted fingernails through my hair and we leaned back on the love seat. But just as she was trying to undo the laces on my vest, Matt came up to me like he was trying to warn me about something, but Tay wouldn't let me out of her grip. Matt pointed to the stage as she leaned down for another passionate kiss. My eyes were bulging, and I started sweating. "Oh, you want hotter, do you?" Before I could say a word, she kissed me again. I could see Matt over in the corner, freaking out. I wanted so badly to go with him. I didn't want her to see my face. And guess who was in her band? Beyond Birthday! The freaking manhooker had my girl! Wait… she's not my girl, and it's my fault. She sang the most beautiful song on stage while her brother, Sam, played the drums, she had Misa Amane on guitar! She was lead singer while BB was on bass. I was so jealous. That band was supposed to be with Matt and I! I watched them with lust as Tay had me caged in her grip. When the song was over, BB and Han started dancing. He held her in his arms as he kissed her neck. She put her arms around him with passion. Her fingers crawled up his back and caressed his shiny black hair as he French kissed her. I finally got myself out of Tay's prison, and went to the men's restroom so I could vomit in peace. I heard someone walk in. He had chains and all this gothic stuff, with medium length black hair. His red eyes glowed with desire. I know that Hannah would be attracted to that kind of guy, his face would be beautiful to her framed by that gorgeously crafted hair. Talk about emo. I couldn't take it anymore… I vomited again. Why was I so jealous? It's just my ex girlfriend for god's sake! BB walked out, and I followed him after I rinsed my hair and face. I didn't want Tay to find me running around here. The whole club was rushing around me, I was getting dizzy. I had too many drinks tonight. I fell down, with a horrible pain that started pounding my head. I put my hands over my face. I could feel sweat running down my forehead. I saw a blurry figure above me, but I couldn't make it out. "Babe, there's a man down over here! Come check this out!" Another blurry figure approached, but this one was much more beautiful. The first one held something above his head. "Hannah, want to make him break?" I was scared to death. I didn't know what was going on around me. The second figure stepped over me, protecting me. She was trying to stop the other figure. "No! BB, you cant hurt him! Please!" I felt something slam my head. I felt it, then looked at my fingers. They were red. The girl slapped the guy. "You idiot… you could kill him!"

"Hey, where's your party face at?"

"….What party face…."

"This guy, you act different with him! If It was anybody else you would join me!"

"You are horrible!" The man got another glass bottle, ready to smash it over the girl's head. I wanted to do something… but it hurt so much. I stood up, but that was all I could manage. My scar bulged with fury at the man. I now know who it was. "Don't… hurt her." My voice was weak. I heard another familiar voice. It came up behind me. "Mello! Oh, Mello, what did they do to you?!" Taylor wrapped her arms around me and kissed my neck. The girl who had protected me earlier… she stood for a mere second, then ran away with tears in her eyes. The black haired man, who I now recognized as BB, smirked. "Serves her right." Taylor started caressing my hair, foolishly seducing me in my current condition. "Get off me. Now." Matt walked up behind us, but still keeping his distance. "Me… Mello, I saw the whole thing. That girl… I know who she is, and you do too." I turned around and slapped Tay in the face. She started to say something, but I hugged her to stop it as well as saying my last goodbye to her. "I'm sorry, Taylor, but you wont be seeing me for a while. I know that she still loves me now. I hope you can find a new love, someone better than me. Because I know that I'm not meant to be your man." She smiled at me, as if she perfectly understood. Matt looked up at me before I walked away, like he knew where I was going. He threw me the keys to my motorcycle before I stepped out the door. "Go get her." I smiled at him.

I drove my motorcycle a whole circle around the city, I remembered her exact favorite hiding spot. Only 3 people in the whole world knew about this place, that are alive at least. Han, CC and me. I drove around to the back where the cellar was. Sure enough, her Harley Davidson was parked there. I slowly walked down the wooden steps, trying my best not to make any noise. There she was, lying on the mattress with eye shadow streaming down her cheeks. Her eyes were closed, but she wasn't asleep. I knew her better than that. She turned over on her opposite side. "Leave me alone, BB. I told you not to follow me." I took off my leather jacket and dropped it on the floor. I positioned myself on top of her and the mattress, pinning her down. I leaned down and breathed on her neck. I loved the feel of her hair on my face again. "I don't care how you seduce me. I'm not doing anything you want, Rue." I whispered in her ear. "Who ever said I was BB?" She finally looked up, and before she could say another word, I silenced her with the first kiss we've had in what seems like forever. I French kissed her. I didn't separate our lips for a couple of minutes. When I finally did let go, she didn't resist me. She grabbed my shirt. "You came back. You know, don't you?" I frowned in shame at her words. "Han… I wasn't good enough for you. I'm sorry for all the sins." She looked away from me. "Did you love her?"

"What?"

"Did you love that girl… Taylor?"

"I couldn't love her. I was too busy missing you." Han blushed. "I won't be mad if you don't except my apology, Hannah. I can under…" Out of the blue, she put her arms around my whole body and held me tight. "It's okay, Mello. I still love you, and I realized it right after I started dating BB." I sat up and embraced the fragile girl in my arms. "Mello… can I stay here tonight?"

"Yeah. I wont tell anyone."

"No… I mean, will you stay with me?" I held her away from my face and looked her in the eyes. "Only if you want me to."

"I do… I'm scared, Mello. I think that BB will come looking for me." Tears started flowing from her cheeks once again. "You don't know how violent he gets. This isn't the first time I've been scared of him. I had to spend so many nights with him alone, pretending I was asleep every time he laid eyes on me. He forced me to do things I didn't want to do." I held her close to me. I caressed her hair, trying to make her feel warm. "Don't worry. I wont let anything happen to you. I'll be right here, protecting you." I picked her up and took her to the bedroom. "I'm going to get my phone and my gun. Will you be ok Han?"

"I think so." I ran up the stairs as fast as I could, I was so afraid that every time I left her, something horrible would happen to her. I got back downstairs and she was perfectly fine. I let out a sigh of relief. "Mello… will you stay in here while I take a shower?"

"Yeah." She went into the bathroom and didn't shut the door. She must be terrified. I decided to call Matt. See what was up, ask him to come down here if he would. The phone rang. I waited for him to answer. I called him 3 times. He finally answered the 4th time. "What? What's wrong, Mello? I'm here."

"Matt, you've got to get down here now!"

"I was planning on it, after what I just saw in the club!"

"Matt… what happened to you?"

"It was a bloodbath! I… was just… a witness… of several murders."

"Who was it? Tell me!"

"This guy… he wore a whole bunch of chains and gothic stuff. He had long black hair and red eyes."

"Damn… just get to Han's hideout as fast as you can. And bring the extra pistols and the rifle."

"I keep them in the trunk all the time." Han stepped out of the shower. I threw her some jeans to put on over her shorts, because we might be rushing out of here. I'm just glad Matt got out okay.


End file.
